Büchse der Pandora
frame|Konzept der BüchseDie Büchse der Pandora ist ein Artefakt und zugleich ein wichtiges Element in der God-of-War Serie. Griechische Mythologie Die Büchse wurde der jungen Pandora von Zeus geschenkt. Ihr wurde gesagt, dass die Büchse niemals geöffnet werden soll. Doch Pandora war zu neugierig und öffnete die Kiste. Darauf verbreitete sich alles Übel auf der gesamten welt. Pandora schloss die Kiste wieder, obwohl sich auch Hoffnung darin befand. Erst als sie selbst sah, dass die Welt ein trostloser Ort wegen der Übel geworden ist, öffnete sie die Büchse ein weiteres Mal. Daraus entkam die Hoffnung, eine Waffe mit dem die Menschen die Übel entgegensetzen konnten. In der God-of-War Serie God of War Der Schmiedegott Hephaistos erschuf im Auftrag des Zeus mächtige Büchse, in dem Zeus alle Übel der Welt, die durch die Titanomachie entstanden, einsperren will. Damit auch die Übel versperrt bleiben, wurde die Kiste in einer großen Macht geschmiedet, im Feuer des Olymps. Die Flamme ist tödlich für jeden, ob Gott oder Sterblicher und dient deshalb als geeigneter Schutz gegen die Übel. Auch ein Schlüssel wurde von Hephaistos angefertigt: Pandora, in der Form eines Kindes. Sie ist weder lebendig, noch tot. Hephaistos liebte Pandora wie sein eigenes Kind. Er versteckte sie deshalb vor Zeus und meinte, dass die Büchse auf den Rücken des Titanen Kronos versteckt werden soll. Pathos Verdes III, ein genialer Architekt wurde beauftragt, einen Tempel zu errichten, um die Büchse zu verstecken. Niemand soll in der Lage sein, die Büchse zu erreichen. Doch im Laufe der Zeit geriet Pathos immer mehr im Wahnsinn, sodass noch bösartigere Fallen und Rätsel im Tempel eingebaut wird. Er nutzte sogar Schädel seiner Kinder als Schlüssel. Da Pathos Selbstmord begang, konnte der Tempel nie fertiggestellt werden. Viele versuchten an die Büchse zu kommen, doch es gelang nur einem tatsächlich bis zur Kiste zu kommen. Kratos war der einzige, der alle Fallen überwinden konnte. Kurz bevor Kratos die Büchse öffnen kann, wurde er von Ares bemerkt. Dieser tötete den Spartaner und nahm die Kiste für sich, um die Macht selbst zu entfesseln. Doch Kratos kehrte aus der Unterwelt zurück, und konnte Ares die Büchse abnehmen und die Macht entfesseln. Kratos war nun stark genug und besiegte den Kriegsgott Ares. God of War II Kratos wusste nicht, dass die Öffnung der Büchse gravierende Folgen hatte. Die Übel wurden befreit und inifzierten die Götter. Zeus fiel dem Übel Angst in Ungnade. Seine Angst, als König der Welt gestürzt zu werden war zu groß. Deshalb will er um jeden Preis seinen Sohn Kratos vernichten. Weil Kratos die Büchse auf Kronos' Rücken erreichte, wurde damit Hephaistos' Verrat enthüllt. Zeus folterte ihn und nahm Pandora mit, weil er wusste, dass sie der Schlüssel zur Büchse ist. Pandora wird nun von Zeus versteckt, damit niemand ein weiteres Mal an die Büchse kommt. Die Büchse selbst tauchte in God of War II nicht auf.lediglich spielte sie nur eine Hintergrundrolle. Denn die Kiste ist der Grund, warum Zeus mit allen Mittel versucht, Kratos zu vernichten. God of War III In God of War III spielt die Büchse ein wichtige Rolle. Denn Kratos muss die Büchse finden, um Macht zu erhalten, mit dem er Zeus besiegen kann. Auf seiner Reise trifft er auf viele Götter, die fast alle vom Übel infiziert wurden. Im Feuer des Olymps findet Kratos schließlich die Büchse. Athene erklärte, dass das Feuer nur durch die Hilfe von Pandora gelöscht werden kann. Kratos findet Pandora in ihrem Versteck und brachte sie zum Feuer. Pandora opfert sich, damit das Feuer gelöscht wird. Kratos öffnet die Büchse ein weiteres Mal, doch sie ist leer. Zeus verhöhnt Kratos und es kommt zu einer Konfrontation der beiden. Zeus ist später als übermenschliches Wesen in der Lage, Kratos zu vernichten. Der Spartaner findet sich in seiner eigenen Psyche wieder. Dort wird er von den Stimmen der Pandora zur Büchse geführt. In seinem Geist öffnet Kratos die Büchse ein weiteres Mal, wo sich die Macht Hoffnung entfesselt. Kratos kommt ins Leben zurück und tötet Zeus mit seiner inneren Kraft, die Hoffnung. Nach Zeus' Tod offenbart Athene Kratos, dass er die Macht Hoffnung schon beim ersten Öffnen erhalten hatte. Doch der Spartaner fand bis zu seinem finalen Kampf mit Zeus nie die Kraft, die Macht in seinem Inneren zu entfesseln. Pandora war es, die Kratos geholfen hatte, Hoffnung als innere Kraft zu entfesseln. Athene verlangt diese Macht zurück, um eine frame|Kratos vor der Büchseneue Welt nach eigenen Vorstellungen zu gestalten, doch Kratos weigert sich. Dieser opfert sich mit der Klinge des Olymps selbst und befreite Hoffnung aus seinem Körper. Die Macht wird nun den Menschen übergeben. Athene ist wütend und offenbart Kratos, dass er sie enttäuscht hat. Athene lässt Kratos sterben und verschwindet. Später findet man das Leichnam des Spartaners nicht an seinem Platz. Sein Ende ist ungewiss. Mächte und Übel Die Büchse enthielt viele übernatürliche Kräfte, die aus den Folgen der großen Titanomachie entstanden. Als Kratos die Übel befreite, infizierte er damit die Götter des Olymps. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum die meisten Götter in God of War III gegen Kratos stellen. Ist ein Gott infiziert, so kann er die Macht kaum unter Kontrolle bringen, was letzlich eine Gefahr für andere Götter, aber auch für die Menschen ist. Trotz alldem war in der Büchse auch Gutes verborgen. Mit der befreiten Macht Hoffnung war Kratos in der Lage, die infizierte Götter und deren Übel entgegenzustellen. Übel *Zorn (Poseidon): Poseidon ist wütend auf Kratos, weil dieser unter anderem sein Reich Atlantis vernichtete. Während der Schlacht zwischen den beiden merkte man, dass Poseidon voller Ärger und Zorn steckte. *Hohn / Arroganz / Stolz (Hermes): Hermes machte sich ständig über Kratos lustig und verspottete ihn. Er war stolz über seine Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit und sprach angeberisch über seine Fähigkeiten, die Kratos nicht besaß. *Stolz / Täuschung / Verleudmung (Helios): Mit Lügen versuchte Helios Kratos zu überzeugen, in das Feuer des Olymps zu treten, um die Macht zu erhalten. Doch Kratos wusste durch Hephaistos, dass die eine Falle ist und ignoriert Helios. *Völlerei / Faulheit / Spott (Hera): Hera sitzt faul auf ihrem Thron und ist ständig mit Alkohol, wie Wein, beschäftigt. Zudem fand sie ihren Tod, weil sie nicht aufhörte, Kratos zu verspotten. *Angst / Besessenheit / Verrat (Zeus): Zeus war paranoid und ist besessen davon, Kratos zu töten. Der Göttervater hat zu große Angst davor, dass er entthront wird. Er will deshalb alles daran setzen, seinen Sohn zu töten. *Gier / Selbstsucht (Athene): Athene wollte die Kontrolle und Herrschaft über den Menschen an sich reißen. Sie versuchte, die Macht Hoffnung von Kratos zu entlocken und diese für eigene Zwecke einzusetzen. *Hass / Wut (Hades): Der Gott der Unterwelt hasste Kratos für alles, was er getan hat. Kratos tötete seine Frau Persephone, seine Nichte Athene und seinen Bruder Poseidon, wodurch der Hass auf den Spartaner immer größer wurde. *Lust / Eitelkeit (Aphrodite): Aphrodite hielt nicht mehr viel von ihrem Ehemann Hephaistos und betrügt ihn mit mehreren Männer und Frauen. Sie ist nur darauf fixiert, Spaß und Vergnügen im Bett zu haben, weshalb sie auch versuchte, Kratos zu verführen. Allerdings könnte dies auch kein Übel sein, denn sie ist die Göttin der Liebe und hat deshalb diese Eigenschaften. *Neid (Herkules): Herkules war neidisch auf Kratos, weil dieser von Zeus und den Menschen, durch den Sieg über Ares, mehr Ruhm erlangte. Seine zwölf Aufgaben waren unbedeutend im Gegensatz zu den Taten des Spartaners. Herkules wünschte sich nichts anderes, als selbst Kriegsgott zu werden, indem er Kratos besiegen will. *Elend / Täuschung (Hephaistos): Durch den Verlust von Pandora und den Folter von Zeus war Hephaistos voller Trauer und Depressionen. Um Pandora vor Kratos zu schützen schickte er den Spartaner in den Tartarus, um den Omphalos-Stein zu holen. Diese Aufgabe sollte eigentlich Kratos' Tod sein, doch dieser kam lebend zurück. Der Schmiedegott baute aus dem Stein ein Waffe. Als Kratos die Waffe erhielt, versuchte Hephaistos in unter Strom zu setzen, um ihn zu töten. *Wahnsinn / Hass (Deimos): Deimos versuchte nach seiner Rettung, seinen Bruder Kratos zu töten, obwohl der Spartaner ihn befreite. Es wurde nicht bestätigt, ob Deimos auch vom Übel infiziert wurde. Doch im Laufe der Zeit verlor Deimos die Hoffung auf eine Rettung. In diesem Zeitraum könnte das Übel ihn infiziert haben. Dadurch wurde Deimos wahnsinnig und übte unendlichen Hass auf Kratos ein. Später fand er seinen Glauben wieder und half seinem Bruder beim Kampf gegen Thanatos. Segen *Hoffnung (Kratos): Kratos erhielt den Segen beim öffnen der Büchse. Erst viel später konnte er die wahre, innere Kraft entfesseln. *Hoffnung (Pandora): Pandora konnte nur mit Hilfe der Macht Hoffnung den Verlust und Folter von Hephaistos ertragen. Hoffnung war es, welches Pandora am Leben hielt, bis sie von Kratos gerettet wurde. Trivia *Die Büchse der Pandora ist zusammen mit olympisch geschmiedeten Waffen (wie die Klinge des Olymps) die einzige Möglichkeit für einen Sterblichen, einen Gott zu töten. *Die Büchse zeigt Verzierungen bzw. Malereien von gequälten Seelen auf dem Deckel. In God of War III wurden die Verzierungen leicht verändert, denn man sieht nun Hände und gehörnte Dämonen. Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:God of War II Kategorie:God of War III Kategorie:Pandora's Tempel en:Pandora's Box